


The Sun Rising

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: When he spoke, his words sent shivers down your spine. “The Sun isn’t rising anytime soon, you know?”
Relationships: Ronald Speirs/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Sun Rising

For some people, the cold and the snow meant happiness. It did for you, and you supposed maybe one day it would again. Right now you were trapped in a white hell, where every little drop of warm red dripping onto the canvas meant that there was one heart less to tell the world why it beat. You were still clinging to the frozen earth with tears burning at the corner of your eyes. You inhaled sharply, and the scent of copper only grew stronger. You wanted to gag, but didn’t. Next to you was an empty space, and even though Roe had said Toye and Guarno would probably be okay, you felt as though your ribs were caving in, the emptiness taking up more space than usual. It felt a lot like crying, even though a tear had yet to touch the icy ground.

Beneath you, behind you, inside you, the dark was swallowing everything that ever meant anything to you. The crunch of snow alerted you of someone else’s presence, but you were too tired to move. A body dropped onto the foxhole next to you, and you wiped your eyes.

“Y/N,” Ronald Speirs said. You shuffled slowly to look at him, expecting, for some reason, to see him frowning at you, expecting him to cut you open with words. He wasn’t doing any of those things. “Let me see your hands.”

It was then that you noticed how hard it was to move your fingers, how frozen they felt. You extended your arms in his direction and he cupped your hands in his. You stared at him, open mouthed, your fingers curling around his instinctively. After a moment, Lieutenant Speirs pulled a blanket over the both of you, tucking it around your legs, around your arms. He rearranged your scarf, pulled your helmet off, tucked your hair back inside your wool hat, and put your helmet back on. His movements felt jerky, then fluid. As if he wasn’t entirely sure of what he was doing. Or, perhaps more accurately, as though he wasn’t sure what he was doing would be enough. You were still shivering, but not entirely from the cold now.

When he spoke, his words sent shivers down your spine. “The Sun isn’t rising anytime soon, you know?”

“Yes,” you replied in a whisper. “Yes, sir, I know.”

His hands were rough, the skin cracked,but when he touched your cheek, you leaned against his hand. It wasn’t warm, or soft, it felt like he was giving too much of himself in one go. Like he was taking all the light he had inside him and was exchanging it for your darkness. You looked up at him, lip wobbling a little, and he pulled you in for a hug. There, cocooned against him, you fell asleep.


End file.
